


Mostly Happy Golden Years

by nutmeg223



Series: The More Hugs 'Verse [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Algebra is the bane of everyone's existence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mary Reagan is awesome, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Danny Reagan, Protective Frank Reagan, Protective Siblings, Reagan siblings are ride or die, Sibling Bonding, The Reagans deserve more hugs, Very very mild bdsm au, Young Reagans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg223/pseuds/nutmeg223
Summary: The missing young Reagan years. :-) One-shots (mostly) of growing up.





	1. Snow Days

Linda slipped into the kitchen behind Danny, feeling oddly nervous. She'd met his parents before, and she knew Erin, at least by sight, but she hadn't really met Joe or Jamie, and this wasn't just stopping in after a date. Snow bucketed down outside, and it was only by the grace of God that Danny had had to go home past the library. Otherwise, she'd probably be knee deep, just hoping for a bus to come by. Staten Island meant they were closer to her grandparents, but it made for a pain in the rear in bad weather.

"Hey, Ma," Danny set the groceries down on the counter and went to hug his mother. Linda hovered by the door, clutching the handle of her emergency bag.

"We were getting worried, honey. Thank you for going out. I appreciate not having to suit Jamie up again. Did you get everything?" Mrs. Reagan turned from the stove. "And Linda! Hi sweetheart."

"Linda got stuck at the library, and I couldn't get her home, not with the way it's coming down." Danny explained. "Could you--"

"I'll call her parents now, Danny, and let them know she'll be safe with us until the roads are safe again. Linda, will you need pajamas or anything?"

Classification aside, having a responsible adult take charge unknotted half the tension she'd carried in her shoulders for the past couple hours. And Mary Reagan was good at taking charge.

"No, Mrs. Reagan, thanks. My Dad made sure I had an emergency bag this morning, just in case. The weather's been so bad." Linda managed a smile, and shook her bag a little.

Could she be more awkward? Ugh.

"Good girl, best to be prepared. Your Dad's in the living room, Danny, why don't you two get your coats off and go say hi?"

It wasn't a suggestion. Mrs. Reagan went to the hall and the phone while Danny and Linda shucked out of their boots. Linda had her coat off when they heard the patter of little feet running through the hall. She ran hands over her hair, trying to simultaneously smooth it out and fluff it up a little. 

"Danny! You're home!" The running feet belonged to a tiny boy who could only be Jamie, clutching a piece of construction paper. "I've been waiting  _ forever! _ "

"Hey, Squeak!" Danny lifted his little brother up as soon as he got close enough, settling him on his hip. "Forever, huh?"

Linda seriously wanted to  _ die _ from the cute. She knew Danny adored his baby brother, but she wasn't ready for the absolutely adorable sight of Danny Reagan cuddling him. Sticking his cold nose up against Jamie's neck so he squeaked and wiggled, giggling. Jamie's face lit with a huge smile at Danny's attention, and Danny's eyes went impossibly soft. And everyone thought he was a hardass? Ha!

"Uh huh! Cause I made this at school today Danny, for you! It's the whole entire alph'bet,  _ and _ all my numbers!" He swung his little grippy-bottom socked feet in excitement (and the socks had tiger stripes and little grippy  _ paws _ on them!).

Linda nearly squeaked herself when Danny answered,

"Would you look at that! I think this needs to go right over my desk, huh? So I don't forget any of it. And can you say hi to Linda?"

Oh yeah, she was gone on him. She could see him years down the road, holding his own little boy just like that. The soft affection in his face, and the way he held Jamie like he was something indescribably precious...jeez, it was probably just hormones, but she wanted more than anything to know Danny as a father.

"Hi Linda," Jamie peeked at her, suddenly shy, with the sweetest smile.

"Hi Jamie," Linda smiled right back, and wondered if the Reagans were all stupidly lucky with their genes. No way an entire family could look so good. 

"Danny?" Jamie whispered.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Danny whispered back, shooting a grin at Linda.

"She's really pretty." Jamie confided. Danny's grin went wicked.

Jesus, she was completely gone on both of them. 

"What's this I hear about Linda being stranded?" Frank Reagan strode into the kitchen.

Linda jumped, and noticed Danny and Jamie both looking a little guilty. 

"I...uh, I found her waiting for a bus outside the library, Dad. Couldn't leave her in the snow."

Why was Danny suddenly squirrelly?

"You did exactly right, Danny. And thank you for going out again for your mother. Linda, we're very glad you're here safe. Mary's just finishing up with your parents, and they're glad you're safe, too."

Danny shrugged, but smiled a little at the praise.

"Least I could do. Mom was keeping Jamie and Joe busy."

"Thank you, Detective Reagan," Linda smiled, watching as Danny handed Jamie over to their father.

If anything, the tiny boy looked tinier perched on his father's hip.

"And you, peanut, what's the rule about running feet in the house?"

How could anyone sound so stern with Jamie? Danny wrapped his free arm around her waist and she leaned into his side.

"No running feet in the house, Daddy. But I really needed to see Danny!" Jamie's lower lip quivered as he looked up at his father. "I waited and waited!"

"No running feet is no running feet, peanut. How many times is it, this week?" Detective Reagan questioned his youngest.

Jamie heaved a sigh, thinking it over.

"This is four, Daddy." He answered after a long pause.

"Okay, so we're going to let Danny and Linda settle in, and you're going to give me six minutes of quiet time sitting right by Daddy's chair."

Jamie slumped down onto Detective Reagan's shoulder, heaving an impossibly tragic sigh.

"Okay, Daddy." How anyone could discipline that woebegone little guy…

"Danny, take Linda up and show her where everything is, hmm? And then I'd like to see homework time before dinner."

What was it with his parents and not really suggestions?

"Yes, sir. We don't have a lot." But it was clear exactly how much Danny respected his father just from his tone.

"Then you get it done tonight so we don't have the Sunday night panic. They called school for tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Dad."

"Good man. I have quiet time to oversee. You can use the dining room for homework, and don't let Joey talk you into anything until he's done." 

He left the kitchen, and left both of them feeling a little more secure than they had in the car. Fishtailing five times in as many blocks had even Danny's hands shaking.

"C'mon, before we have the rest of them in here, too."

Danny took her hand in his, warm and comforting, and led her through the living room. Jamie sat cross-legged on a green carpet square right by his father's feet, wearing an expression of complete tragedy. She suppressed a grin at that and followed Danny upstairs.

"I hope you don't mind, but you're gonna be in with Erin. She's got twins in her room."

"I'm just impressed you have everything so organized. I kind of just landed on you." And in her home, that would have meant a forty minute argument about who had to make up the extra bed and why didn't you call?

"I got the feeling Ma got used to making beds and pajamas and stuff appear when she was a kid. I asked once, but she told me not to be nosy." Danny shrugged and knocked on a closed door at the end of the hall. "Hey, Erin?"

They waited a minute before Erin yanked the door open.

"If you're trying to get me to help Joe with--oh, hi Linda." 

"Hi Erin," Linda answered Erin's smile with one of her own.

"Help Joe with what?" Danny asked. "And, uh, can Linda put her bag down? She got stranded at the library and Mom and Dad said she'd be in with you."

"Sure, sorry you got stuck. That stinks." Erin moved aside so Linda could get in the door, and went back to sprawl on her bed with her books.

Danny leaned against the doorjamb. 

"What's with you and Joey?"

"He's been complaining about his Algebra all afternoon. Dad finally told him he had to sit at the dining room table until all his homework's done, because he and mom got a call from school about that. Joey looked like he wanted to barf." Erin grinned at her brother. 

Linda set her bag down by the unoccupied bed, watching Danny and Erin. They fought like cats and dogs, but the whole school knew that if you screwed with one of them, you'd have both Reagans gunning for you. And no one wanted to be on Erin's list. Danny would just bloody a guy's face and take his licks for it. Erin was...inventive. And rarely caught.

"What is it with us and Algebra?" Danny muttered. "Dad kicked my butt from here to the Bronx over it, too."

"Joey said it was like letters were conspiring against him. That they went to the Dark Side." Erin giggled. 

Danny snorted. 

"I could take a look at it with him?" Linda offered, hesitantly. She and Danny hadn't been dating all that long, and she didn't want to overstep. She moved back to the doorway with Danny.

"Can't hurt?" Danny looked to Erin. "Linda got me through Algebra before Dad actually killed me."

"That's because you threw your book across the room, Danny." Erin answered tartly. "Linda, could you really? You'd probably save Joey's social life. And he's just not getting it when I try."

"Sure. It can't hurt, and it could just be how his teacher's explaining it." Linda shrugged, but it felt good that they both accepted her help.  _ For _ their brother, but you kinda got used to the oldest two making decisions for the younger ones if you were going to hang out with the Reagans.

"You wanna get started on ours before Dad comes looking for us?" Danny asked. "Sis, you're staying up here?"

"I am  _ out _ of the dining room until dinner. Joe's miserable and Dad's not really happy, either." Erin patted her book. "And I have to get through two chapters tonight."

"Nerd." Danny teased, but there was no heat behind it.

"Grunt." Erin teased back.

"Okay, we have homework to do, tough guy," Linda poked him in the side before he could retaliate. 

Danny grinned at her, and she felt her insides go flop.

"Yeah, none of that. Come on, I want mine done since we get a long weekend."

They were halfway down the stairs when they heard,

"Jamie-bug, how would it be if Mommy did bathtime with you tonight instead of Danny?"

And Jamie's disconsolate answer,

"But Mommy, Thursday is bathtime with Danny."

They stopped to listen, Linda feeling like she might just squeak from the cute. Danny and Jamie had a standing bathtime. She grinned up at him.

"I go out on Fridays, so it's a thing, you know?" Danny's ears were red, even in the dim light on the stairs.

"It's cute," she whispered back. His ears went redder, but he looked pleased.

"Danny has a guest tonight, sweetheart. He might not have time for your bath." Mrs. Reagan explained patiently.

And Linda was again struck by the lack of raised voices and tantrums. Her five year old cousins would at least have stamped their feet at that.

"We were gonna finish pirates vs. sharks tonight, Mommy." And Jamie actually sniffled.

"I know, baby, it's disappointing, huh? You want to sit with Daddy for a little while?"

"I'll help Joe with Algebra after dinner, Danny, so you can finish pirates and sharks, hmm?" Linda offered. "I don't want to ruin the routine."

"Pirates vs. sharks," Danny corrected absently. "But, yeah, that'll work. Thanks, Linda."

"You're welcome. He's a really nice kid." 

Danny grinned at her, all tough guy pretense melting away. She felt like not saying Jamie was cute (even though he was) was the way to go.

"He is, isn't he?" And Danny galloped down the stairs. "What'd I hear about Ma trying to takeover Thursday bathtime? Huh?"

"Danny, you have a guest." Detective Reagan had Jamie cuddled in his lap, although he looked a lot brighter than he'd sounded a minute ago.

"Actually, Detective Reagan, I was wondering if I could go over Joe's Algebra with him after dinner? I tutored Danny." And having Frank Reagan's full attention never ceased to make her a little nervous.

"So you're how Danny escaped being grounded for an entire year." He mused. "We would appreciate the help, Linda."

They heard a muted cheer from the dining room. She peeked in to see Joe slumped over his books.

"It's no problem. I like math, and eighth grade Algebra isn't too bad."

"Says you!" They heard from the dining room.

"Joseph! That's not how you talk to someone who offered to help you." Frank scolded.

"Sorry! It's just  _ hard! _ " Joe called back.

"Better." Frank sighed and shook his head. "Why don't you two get started? You have an hour and a half before dinner. Jamie and I have a date with some history."

She knew a dismissal when she heard one. She and Danny slipped into the dining room to Jamie's excited,

"More Rome, Daddy? Cool!"

Danny and Joe shared a look and snickered. Danny ruffled his hair and went to retrieve his and Linda's book bags from the kitchen. Linda relaxed with the quiet of the Reagan house, so different from hers. You could feel the warmth and calm and welcome in every room. Detective Reagan read to little Jamie in the living room (with Jamie picking out words here and there), the dining room contained the soft sounds of turning pages and pens scraping across paper, and Mrs. Reagan puttered around the kitchen, which smelled heavenly. 

Even Joe's misery over Algebra lifted with the promise of help. Erin wandered down a few minutes after she and Danny set themselves up, apparently wanting the company as she wrestled with French.

Linda wondered if one day she'd have this kind of family of her own.

  
  



	2. Paulie Santos is a Butthead, Or, When Erin Forgot Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being small and seven means you get forgotten.

_ January 1994, Prospect _   _Park_

 

The wind blew a chill straight through even the thickest coat. Jamie rubbed his mittened hands together and considered his options. He was cold, and he didn't know where Erin was, and he wasn't even supposed to be in the park alone. And Jack wasn't supposed to meet them for another half hour. But...he felt in his pocket, clicking the quarters together.

Technically, he should stay where they were supposed to meet Jack, but he didn't know when that would be. He had four quarters, and the pay phones weren't  _ that _ far away. He could maybe see if Mommy was home yet? She'd only gone out because he and Erin were supposed to go to the park and then meet Jack and go for lunch or something. They'd made it to the park, and then stupid Paulie Santos called Erin those names. 

And would Daddy be really mad if he found out where Jamie punched him? There weren't a lot of other places when you were kinda short for seven, but he probably shouldn't have done it. Maybe if he told on himself first, before anyone else did? Unless no one wanted to admit that they were taken down by a seven year old. He hopped up and down a little and made up his mind. He'd try to get through to Mommy first, and he knew Daddy's desk number, and if he really needed to, he could call Grandpa's office. Jamie trotted over to the pay phones and closed himself in a booth. That at least took care of the wind.

Actually making a call was a little harder, and he wondered why the city wasn't set up for kids at all. But he was used to having to figure out how to reach stuff, and there was a ledge. He tried home first, but it just rang, so Mommy wasn't back from her lunch yet. 

He used another quarter to call Daddy's desk, and bit his lip as he waited. He wasn't going to cry. He was seven and he was too big to cry because Erin forgot about him.

"You have reached the desk of Frank Reagan…"

Jamie sighed, and waited for the beep. He missed how it was when he was little and they didn't have answering machines. You could  _ always _ get a Desk Sergeant then, only Jamie didn't know the number for Daddy's precinct, just his desk. He waited for the beep.

"Um, hi Daddy. It's Jamie. I'm at the park with Erin, only Paulie was really mean to her and she walked off and I don't know where she is. And Jack isn't here yet. I'm going to try Grandpa's office next. And I'm in a phone booth with the door shut, and if I can't get Grandpa then I'm gonna stay here until I see Jack or Erin. Um...don't blame Erin, Daddy, please? I love you!"

Because Jamie really didn't want Erin crying more because Daddy yelled at her. He didn't know what all the words meant that Paulie said, but Erin didn't just crumple up and go away like that if it wasn't really, really mean. He pulled out a third quarter and got it into the slot. Sometimes, it was hard to get Grandpa's office number right, but he just managed. It rang a couple of times before,

"Commissioner Reagan's office, Detective Estrada speaking…"

"Hi Detective Estrada, is Commissioner Reagan there? It's Jamie." He maybe cut the detective off a little, but he really needed Grandpa!

"Jamie Reagan? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"It's an inservice day, Detective Estrada. Is Grandpa there?" Usually, the detective was a lot more helpful, not that Jamie called Grandpa a lot at work.

"Your grandpa is out of his office right now, honey. Is everything okay?"

"I...not really, Detective. I...I…" and the whole story came tumbling out. "Paulie Santos was really mean to Erin and she walked off and Jack isn't here and I'm not supposed to be in the park alone and I can't get Mommy or Daddy and Joey isn't home and Danny is deployed and I really, really need Grandpa. And I only have one more quarter."

"Okay, honey. You're on a pay phone, right?"

"Uh huh," Jamie sniffled.

"All right. I'm going to get a patrol officer right over to you. When they get there, you ask them for the word. They're going to tell you cantaloupe, okay?"

"The word is cantaloupe," Jamie repeated.

"Exactly. Good boy. Now, I need you to hang up for just a minute so I can call you back. That way we don't use your last quarter, and I can stay on with you until the officer gets there. How's that?"

"If you're busy, I can just wait in here." The people who worked with Grandpa were always busy. "The door shuts tight."

"Absolutely not. Can you imagine what your grandpa would say if I told him his youngest grandson was sitting in a phone booth all alone in...Prospect Park?"

Jamie giggled. "He'd probably yell."

"Probably," Detective Estrada agreed. "Now, can you hang up and I'll call back really quick?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for helping."

"That's what I'm here for, honey. I'll call in just a minute."

"Bye." Jamie hung up the phone and twisted his fingers together. Maybe if he counted?

He got up to thirty-five when the phone rang. 

"Um, this is phone number 345?" He hoped that was the right way to answer a pay phone.

"Hi Jamie, it's Detective Estrada. Are you okay?"

"Uh huh, thank you."

"Alright, so a patrol officer will be there in ten minutes, at most, and they'll wait until Jack gets there or your sister is found. We have some other patrol officers looking for her, because she sounds really upset."

"Paulie Santos is a butthead." Jamie grumbled without thinking and then slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, Detective! That was really rude, and Daddy said we're not supposed to call people that!"

"Well, I'm not going to rat you out, sweetheart. What did Paulie say to your sister?"

"I didn't understand one of the words. He said she was a stuck-up, know it all, something that began with a k maybe, but it made Erin look like someone slapped her so I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to say it. And then he called her a frigid b-word, but everyone was cold! And then Erin just walked away, and she never, ever walks away from a fight, ever, not even with Danny, and he's a Marine. So I punched Paulie...um, are you gonna tell Daddy? Because I couldn't reach a lot and I don't think I'm supposed to punch someone there." Jamie squirmed a little on the ledge. As cold as his bottom was, he didn't think it would stay that way if anyone told Daddy what he did.

Not that Daddy ever swatted him more than once, 'cause he was still little and wasn't naughty like Danny, but he held out little hope it would stay that way if Daddy heard. Bathing suit parts weren't for punching. Probably. Maybe Daddy would make an allowance since it was butthead Paulie.

Detective Estrada made a noise like Erin the time Danny got her to spray water out her nose.

"Oh, no, honey, I'm not telling your Daddy. Or your Grandpa. Well, maybe your Grandpa. That sounds like the kind of thing he'd approve of. Go on. What happened after that?"

"Um, Paulie grabbed himself and fell over, and I couldn't see Erin anywhere, so I got away from Paulie's friends and found a phone."

"That was some good thinking, Jamie. Why did Paulie say those things to your sister?"

"She wouldn't go to the prom with him because she's dating Jack. He goes to Fordham already, and he wants to be a lawyer. So does Erin. Paulie's a jerk and he thinks girls should just have babies, not be lawyers. He says stuff like that a lot." Jamie startled at a rap on the glass, and looked up to see a uniformed officer waving at him. "I think the officer is here, Detective Estrada."

"Ask for the word, honey."

"Okay." Jamie slithered off the ledge, careful not to hang up, and opened the door a little. "Officer, do you know the word?"

"It's cantaloupe, right? You're Jamie Reagan?" 

Jamie thought he had a nice smile. "Yes sir. I'm Jamie. I'm gonna tell Detective Estrada you're here and you knew the word."

He turned back to the phone and picked up the receiver again. 

"He knew the right one, Detective. Is it okay to hang up now?" He kind of wanted out of the phone booth.

"Yes, Jamie. I'll make sure your grandpa knows what happened, and that we tell your dad not to worry, too, okay? And we'll find Erin for you, too."

"Thanks, Detective. And thank you for calling back, too."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Jamie. Be good for the officer, and use your last quarter to call back here if you need to. I'll be at my desk all afternoon."

"Thanks again. Bye!"

"Bye, Jamie."

Jamie hung up and went out to the officer. He still had a nice smile, and he felt a lot like Daddy--safe. The officer crouched down to take a look at him. He had a blanket under one arm.

"I'm Officer...I'm Tony, kid. You doing okay?"

"I'm a little cold, but it's okay, Officer Tony." Jamie answered, although truthfully he was really cold.

"You can just call me Tony, kid." He led the kid over to a handy ledge, set the blanket down and unfolded it a little, and boosted the kid onto it. He wrapped the scratchy wool around the kid's lower half.

Jamie shook his head, frowning. "Daddy said Officers work really hard to earn that title, just like Detectives, sometimes even harder than Detectives, and it's rude not to use it, Officer Tony."

"If it makes you happy, kid, you go right ahead. What happened with you and your sister? Get separated in the crowd?"

"No sir, not really. We were early because Erin wanted to see some of her friends, but Paulie was here, too, and he was really, really mean to her when she said she wouldn't go to the prom with him cause she's dating Jack. She walked off, and I think she was crying, and I don't know where she is. So I called for help, because I didn't want to leave where were supposed to meet Jack."

"Ah, well, my TO and a bunch of us are looking for her, so she'll be back in no time. And I'll wait right here with you until they find her. Even after Jack gets here." 

"What's a TO?" It felt good to have a grown up with him again.

"That's a Training Officer. I just started, so there's an older officer teaching me the ropes."

"Like partner classes at school?"

"What's that, kid?"

"I go to St. Brendan's, and the eighth graders are the first grade partners. We hafta hold their hands when we go to Church as a school, and sit with them in Mass, and stuff. So they can show us how to behave. Is it like that?"

"Kind of," Tony choked on a laugh. "Only he might deck me if I tried to hold his hand crossing the street."

Jamie giggled at that, feeling much better than he had in awhile. He was still worried about Erin, because she shouldn't ever look like that, but Officer Tony was nice.

"So, your old man actually said that sometimes Officers work harder than Detectives?"

"Uh huh, cause Officers hafta work with people all the time, and it's not just giving directions. It's when people are having their worst day ever, usually," Jamie explained, swinging his feet. The blanket felt really nice, and it was good to feel his butt again.

"And who's this Paulie who was mean to your sister?" He probably shouldn't ask. It really wasn't his business, but…

"He's a big creep. He keeps asking Erin out, even though she's got a boyfriend! And he gets really mean every time she says no. I, um, maybe heard her and Katie Ellis talking about it when Katie was over?" He slanted a sideways look at Officer Tony to see if he was going to get scolded for listening in.

"How else are you going to know anything?" Tony grinned at the kid.

"And they weren't  _ whispering _ or anything. Erin said he won't leave her alone, and he said some really mean stuff today. Like Erin was a b-word and um, frigid? But we were all really cold, and that she was stuck up and know it all and another word I didn't know but I don't think I'm allowed to say." Because it wasn't snitching if the guy made your big sister cry.

"No wonder she needed to walk away," Tony put an arm around Jamie when the kid started to shiver a little. "You stick up for her?"

"I punched what I could reach," Jamie admitted. "I think Daddy's gonna be mad at me."

Tony considered Jamie's relatively small stature and mentally compared it to your average high school senior. And then choked.

"You punched him in the…?" He shifted a little, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yes sir." Jamie looked down at his knees. "I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to do that."

"Well, I think your Daddy might make an allowance in this case. Or you could just not tell him about that, but that's not the best way to go." Tony wrapped an arm around the kid since he was starting to look a little blue.

"And Daddy knows  _ everything _ anyway," Jamie sighed. "It's probably better to just tell. I'd have punched his stupid nose, but I couldn't reach."

"It's maybe better to use your words, huh?" Why,  _ why _ did he have to deal with this? He shouldn't have encouraged the  _ Commissioner's baby grandson _ to not tell his dad something. Being the rookie sucked. At least the kid was nice, polite, and respectful. And the other guys would appreciate knowing that  _ someone _ noticed their hard work.

"That's what Daddy said all the time to Danny, and sometimes to Joey." Jamie admitted. He was so toast. "Danny heard that a lot."

"So, who would you rather have come rescue you, Danny or Erin?" Because they'd  _ all _ heard stories about the oldest two Reagan kids...and there was maybe a steak dinner riding on the answer. And if it took the poor kid's mind off his dad's reaction to punching some punk in the nuts, well...

"Both," Jamie didn't even have to think about that. "It'd probably be Daddy first, anyway, but if it couldn't be then both. Because Danny would make them bleed, but Erin would make them  _ sorry. _ That's why I knew what Paulie said was so bad, because it made Erin crumple up and go away."

"Your brother and sister sure are something, huh?"

"Daddy says they're a lot of trouble is what they are." Jamie looked up from his knees and saw Jack hurrying toward them. He jumped off the ledge. "Hey! Jack! Over here!"

Tony tried to keep the blanket from falling right off Jamie, and to keep Jamie from falling over. The tall young man who loped over at Jamie's shout mostly looked a weird combination of confused and resigned.

"Hey Jamie." Jack picked him up, blanket and all, and perched him on a hip. "Hi Officer. What's the problem here?"

Jamie wiggled to get down, because he was  _ seven _ and didn't need to be picked up, even if Jack was really warm. Jack gave him a little bounce as he listened to Officer Tony explain what happened, a warning to settle. Daddy did the same thing sometimes, but he was  _ Daddy. _ Not Jack. 

"Jack, I'm seven! I don't need to be--!" Jamie cut off when Jack gave him a solid warning pat to the back of one leg. Daddy did that too, and with Daddy it meant 'settle down right now, Jamison, or you're going to get a swat'. Jamie settled.

"So we have uniforms out looking for her. Sounds like she was pretty upset by what was said to her." Tony finished, watching the byplay with Jamie closely.

"I think she was crying, Jack, and not even Danny can make her cry." Jamie settled against Jack's shoulder. He was maybe a little tired out.

"Jamie, what did Paulie say to her?" Jack asked carefully. 

"Do I hafta say all the words? Because there's two I'm not supposed to say, and I don't even know what one of them is." Jamie curled closer. Jack felt safe like Daddy and Danny and Grandpa and Linda and now Officer Tony.

"You can whisper in my ear if you don't want to say it again, okay? But I'd like to know exactly what he said."

"So you know how mad Erin's gonna be when she's done being sad?" Jamie squirmed a little at the thought of Erin that mad. 

"Jamie, it's okay.  I'm not going to tell on you."

Jamie cupped his hand around Jack's ear and whispered, not leaving anything out. Tony watched Jack's face go harder and harder as Jamie spoke. He just managed to erase the murderous glare before Jamie pushed back to look at him anxiously.

"You're right, Jamie, that was really mean. I'm sorry you heard any of that. And you're right that the word you don't know is one you should never, ever call anyone. It was good you called for help."

Jamie brightened considerably under the praise, but to Tony it looked like the little boy was fading fast.

"You did exactly the right thing, kid. You found a place where you'd be safe, but no one could get to you, and you called for help. Now we just gotta wait for your sister, okay?" Tony rubbed the kid's back, hoping he would conk out for a little bit. Anyone deserved a nap it was him.

Jamie nodded and drooped against Jack's shoulder. Now that he was all warm again, and felt safe, he felt really, really tired. 

Tony and Jack watched the little boy go boneless in sleep against Jack's shoulder.

"He's a good kid," Tony shifted on his feet.

"Yeah, he is." Jack agreed.

"He tell you that he punched that Paulie in the nuts?" Because no way was he not telling anyone about it. And Jack looked like someone who could use a laugh.

Jack snorted at the mental image. "He did?"

"It's what he could reach. And Paulie made his sister cry."

"Oh, God," Jack muttered, shoulders shaking. "Officer...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Renzulli, it's Tony Renzulli."

"Officer Renzulli, I'm...look, you get mixed up in Reagan insanity once, you're probably going to stay mixed up. They're good people, but they live at about an 11…" he trailed off, sharing a look with Tony.

"Because it's one higher," they finished together.

"I bought lunch for a pretty Sophomore once because she left hers at home and had no cash on her. Next thing I know, I'm meeting her parents and we're going steady," he laughed a little, shifting Jamie to a more comfortable position. "First time I had dinner over there, Detective Reagan and the Commissioner both got calls and left before dessert, Danny and Erin spent most of the meal debating...I'm not even sure, but the only rule seemed to be keep it barely civil, Joe grilled me, and this one fell asleep in my lap. And Mrs. Reagan just smiled, patted my hand, and told me I'd fit right in."

"Jesus." Tony muttered.

"And you can't escape it. Seriously. This kind of thing is normal for them, and it's probably going to get worse when Danny and Joe get through the Academy. Just, fair warning. You don't even realize you're in over your head until it's too late." Jack sighed. 

"Jack!"

Tony watched Jack turn immediately to the young woman who detached herself from the officer escorting her and hurried to them. Jack caught her with his free arm and tucked her close, whispering into her hair. Tony looked away as Officer...looked like Thorpe joined him. 

"Found her on one of the benches," she explained.

Erin turned in Jack's embrace to face them.

"I'm so sorry, Officers, I wasted everyone's time and...and I left Jamie...and..." she turned back to Jack's shoulder, her own shoulders shaking.

"Hey, Miss Reagan, it's okay. Jamie kept his head and called your Grandpa, and got some help for both of you. I gotta ask, though, did this Paulie hurt you? Jamie said he was pretty insulting," Tony gentled his voice, using the same tone he'd use with his little cousins.

Thorpe stepped away to take a radio call, gesturing to Tony that she had to go as she took off at a jog.

"I don't think Jamie saw…" Erin bit her lip and held out her arm, pushing her sleeve back. "He grabbed me at first, when I tried to walk away."

Bruises stood out against her wrist.

"Do you want him charged, Miss Reagan? Because that's assault."

"No, I don't think so?" Erin sighed, tapping her foot. "I don't know? I just want him to leave me alone."

"Erin, he put his hands on you when you didn't want him to, and he left marks. It's not okay." Jack rested his chin on her head, tucking her close.

"I know it's not okay, Jack, but I'm seventeen. Dad'll have to know, and Grandpa, and Danny and Joe because there aren't any secrets ever, and I don't even want to know what Mom would say, and I just feel like I wasted NYPD time today and abandoned my brother…" she stopped, sniffing back more tears.

Tony handed her a handkerchief since Jack's hands were full.

"My TO's gonna be back in a minute. Why don't we follow you home, and see if your Mom's there, okay? You can talk to her, and if you want to, you can press charges. How's that?" 

"Thank you, Officer…?"

"Renzulli, Miss Reagan."

"Thank you, Officer Renzulli. I'm really sorry about everything, and thank you so much for sitting with Jamie." Erin managed a wet smile.

"He's a good kid, and he kept his head." Because talking about her little brother probably wouldn't make her cry more. 

"Danny's going to go nuts," Erin groaned, dropping her forehead against Jack's shoulder.

"That's Danny's problem." Jack soothed, hitching Jamie up again. He wasn't heavy, but it was a little awkward with no available hands. "The worst he can do right now is send an angry letter, Erin."

"Or a tape of him yelling at me," Erin sighed.

"We're not gonna worry about that now, Miss Reagan. We're gonna get you and your brother home, okay?" 

Tony could see his TO making his way back, and breathed a sigh of relief. They would get it taken care of, preferably without having to meet the Commissioner. 

* * *

_Nineteen Years Later_

Jamie had braced himself for the hazing he knew would come from growing up in front of half the NYPD, but he hadn't quite expected  _ that _ part of his past to come roaring back. 

Renzulli at least waited until their meal before he said anything.

"So, uh, you ever find out what that word was you didn't know?"

"Oh yeah," Jamie grinned at him, cheeks warm. "Asked Danny when he was back stateside. Didn't know my brother could yell that loud."

"Get in any trouble with your old man for punching Paulie?" He couldn't resist that one.

"Nope," Jamie grinned wider. "He wasn't exactly happy, but he was less happy with Paulie. It was my one freebie."

"It's good to see you on the Force, kid." Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "Always knew you'd make a hell of a cop."

And if Jamie had to stare at his sandwich for a minute before he could talk, neither of them mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have Danny going into the Marines right after high school, because that makes more sense. The timeline is so nuts anyway that we could find out he was in both Gulf Wars. So, he's currently deployed, and gets recalled after 9/11.
> 
> And, um, yeah, my math was off...he could have been in Somalia and the second Gulf War.


	3. Church Giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of humor in here of a slightly scatalogical nature

_ April, 1988 _

Despite having to wear a suit for Church, Danny had a good week. No, a  _ great _ week. He hadn't gotten in trouble at school  _ or _ at home, he'd finished all his homework, and it was finally  _ Spring _ . Which meant playing outside and heading to the park with friends and not getting in trouble because he'd riled up the baby. Not that Jamie needed a lot of riling, anyway. He was pretty much always ready to go, now that he was walking some. Well, pulling himself up and trying to walk some, anyway. Ma said they had to be patient since Jamie came early, and he'd maybe take a little longer to catch up on some stuff.

Jamie hadn't had as good a week as Danny. He'd been kind of fussy and grumpy, and there hadn't been a whole lot of stinky diapers to change. Not that he was  _ that _ worried, because Ma said it happened with babies sometimes. But he kept reaching out for his big brother with a pouty face and wet eyes, like Danny could fix his sore tummy for him.

But Danny had a whole, glorious week of good behavior behind him, and the promise of some time with Dad after Mass. Just the two of them. So he could maybe not complain about the suit and tie, even if he looked like a giant dweeb. If he wanted to be a detective, he'd have to get used to suits. Although, Dad just looked  _ cool.  _ He maybe had to get past eighth grade before he could look like that. And he could behave himself during Mass, too, and not try to make Joey and Erin laugh. Even though the homily was boring and went on for nine hundred years. And he couldn't really squirm around, because Dad came in late, just off a tour, and sat right next to him just before it started.

He bounced his knee, and that helped a little with the itchy feeling in his legs. Dad didn't scold for that. Just for making Erin and Joey laugh and stuff like that. The rhythm of Mass helped some, because he knew what to expect and about when he could stand up and stuff. Stuff that made sitting in school so hard, because he didn't know. 

Finally, it was time for Communion. They filed out of the pew, Mom first with Jamie, and then Joey and Erin, with Danny and Dad bringing up the rear. Mom almost always carried Jamie, unless he got fussy and wouldn't calm down for anyone but Dad. He was kind of fussy, but mostly just exhausted since he hadn't slept much the night before. Danny watched over top of Erin and Joey's heads as Jamie slumped against Mom's shoulder, tired out and sniffly. Mom received Communion on her tongue, because she didn't have extra hands with Jamie. 

Like always, Father McMurray laid a hand on Jamie's head in a little blessing. Just as he said 'Amen', Jamie crapped himself. Loudly. _Fantastically. Copiously,_ even, if he was gonna use his vocab words. And looked both shocked and offended at what was happening inside of him.

Danny bit his lip, because Dad might not get annoyed with knee bouncing, but he'd definitely swat for being disrespectful during Communion. Jamie, blissfully unaware of anything other than suddenly being a lot more comfortable (shock at his own insides forgotten), gave a surprised little "Oh!" and promptly fell asleep against Mom's shoulder. Danny kept an eye on Erin and Joey, but other than sounding a little shaky on their 'Amens', they did okay.

It wasn't until they filed back into their pew and knelt to pray that things went sideways. Danny folded his hands, interlacing his fingers like Dad, and rested his forehead on his knuckles. He just had to not laugh for the next ten minutes. Because if he started now, he wasn't going to stop. Dad knelt next to him, which gave him even more reason to be a good example for Erin and Joey. 

Joey, as always, knelt between Danny and Erin. Danny tried to ignore the pointy elbow digging into his ribs. He wasn't going to ruin his excellent week, or his time with Dad. He looked over, quickly...just to tell Joey to knock it off, and was met with Joey pulling the innocent face Jamie made right after, and whispering "Oh!" in the same sweetly shocked tone.

Erin snorted and tried to turn it into a cough. Danny bit hard on his knuckles and tried to control his breathing. Dad leaned over him so he could talk to all three of them.

"You three," he whispered. "Go and wait by the car, right now."

He stood to let them file past and scurry out of Church. Danny's stomach clenched. The last time he was sent out to wait by the car (three weeks ago when he and Erin had spent part of post-Communion reflection time pinching each other instead of praying) it ended with him and Erin going over Dad's knee, and Dad cutting Erin's nails since she'd drawn blood. 

They leaned against the car, fidgeting nervously. 

"Sorry," Joey muttered. "If we get in trouble, it's all my fault."

Danny pulled him into his side, making it look like a headlock.

"Nah, Joey, we laughed. And it maybe was worth it," he allowed, even though he had a feeling his Dad-time was  _ not _ going to be so fun, after all.

"Well," Erin's voice shook. "At least Jamie's prayers were answered."

Danny snorted, and they kind of collapsed onto each other, trying to quell their giggles.

"Oh!" Joey mimicked, setting them into another round of snorting and silent hysterics. 

"Once was funny, twice is pushing." They straightened up, fast, at Dad's voice.

He and Mom stood close by. When had Mass let out?

"I'm so glad the three of you find this entertaining." Mom scolded. "We had to scoot so I can give Jamie a bath."

"In the car, kids." Dad ordered, unlocking it for them.

They got in, feeling a bit subdued, and definitely unsure about whether or not they were in trouble.

"That was certainly an explosive end to Mass." Dad murmured. Mom pinned him with a glare.

Danny shared a look with Erin and Joey. Maybe they weren't in trouble?

"The crap heard 'round St. Brendan's," Danny choked out as he, Erin, and Joey collapsed into hysterical giggles.

"Daniel Reagan, you watch your mouth…" Mom started, and stopped in open-mouthed shock when Dad folded his arms atop the steering wheel, rested his forehead against them, and  _ howled _ with laughter.

* * *

_ May, 2002 _

Jamie would never know what possessed him. Maybe it was the weather, or maybe it was standing next to Joe and between Danny and Erin at Mass, or maybe it was the organist leaning on the wrong keys, but something made him start. He bit his lip and ducked his head, hoping the Our Father would cover his wheezing. He could practically feel Joe and Danny glaring down at him, and his backside clenched involuntarily. 

Joe pinched him, hard, and his head flew up, eyes widening. 

"Oh!" He whispered it, but it got Erin's attention.

Suddenly, the one sibling who never acted like a weirdo at Mass (you never knew when Danny might just race out of the Church) pressed her lips together and bowed her head, shoulders shaking. Danny's irritated expression melted away, replaced by a strained look before he, too, bowed his head. Joe turned a snort into a cough, which got Dad's attention on them. 

He squeezed Joe's hand in warning, still trying to battle the giggles, and got nudged in the ribs in return as Joe shook with near-silent hysteria. Dad reached across Mom and Joe and extracted him, parking him between his annoyed parents. Jamie watched Dad glare until his older siblings reshuffled themselves during the Kiss of Peace. Linda and the boys stood between Danny and Joe, with Jack and Nicky between Joe and Erin.

"I don't know what's so funny, young man, but it stops right now." Dad warned when Jamie turned to shake hands with him.

"Yessir," Jamie squeaked. Suddenly, nothing seemed quite as amusing as it had just a minute ago.

* * *

_December, 2014_  


The first Sunday in Advent was always a Mass in remembrance of Mom and Joe. They'd both loved Advent and the anticipation of the season, and it became tradition. Jack and Sean served the Mass, once they were old enough, and Nicky and Pops brought up the gifts for Communion.

Some of Jamie's favorite memories of his brother included cold, dark afternoons curled up on the sofa together, listening to him read out a chapter or two of  _ The 24 Days Before Christmas. _ Once they hit Christmas Eve, Joe always told him the story of him coming early, too. How Mom's water broke in the middle of Mass on Gaudete Sunday, but she waited until Mass ended to say anything. Exactly what Dad said when she told him she was in labor...well, Joe waited until he was old enough to hear  _ that. _

For their Mass, Mom and Joe's, Jamie always sat next to Dad, with Erin next to him and Danny next to her. Not that Dad would have let him more than six inches away, not after yesterday. Jamie shifted a little. Sitting on a sore backside on a hard pew never got easier. 

The whole Mass, though, seemed designed to test the composure of even the sternest in the congregation. The organist started the wrong hymn four times, the cantor developed the hiccups in the middle of the responsorial, and the deacon started out of the sanctuary with a pink bra hanging from the velcro on his alb. Although, Jamie was fairly sure no one else noticed the last. It was just that the Reagans noticed  _ everything.  _ Even Erin had to bite the inside of her cheek when Danny elbowed her.

And there was something about sitting next to your siblings like that that catapulted you right back to adolescence, not that Jamie needed help with that. On a good day with Dad and Danny, he felt like an adult, on a bad day? He behaved like a moody teenager. They managed to hold it down to nudging and the occasional suspicious coughing fit until after Communion.

Because someone farted in the choir loft. And St. Brendan's had  _ excellent _ acoustics, and a fantastic sound system. Jamie, kneeling next to Dad, bowed his forehead to his knuckles and tried not to wheeze. Erin flat out snorted, while Danny bit his knuckles hard and kind of squeaked. He started coughing when Erin mouthed something at him that Jamie didn't catch, but his reaction was contagious.

Dad leaned over him to get closer to Erin and Danny.

"You three go wait by my car," he hissed. "Right now."

They barely sobered as they slid past him and out of the pew. They sat in the back, usually, so no one would be disturbed if Erin ot Danny had to race off, so slipping out the door was easy. The cold morning, and that feeling of being young and ridiculous again propelled the three of them over to the SUV. Dad's detail gave them a look.

"Well," Erin choked out. "Jamie's prayer was answered."

And she and Danny leaned on each other and  _ cackled.  _ Jamie stopped, confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh God," Danny gasped. "Did we never tell you about The Crap Heard 'Round St. Brendan's?"

"No," Erin barely got her giggles under control. "Because Mom threatened to string us up by our heels if we ever mentioned it."

Jamie had a sinking feeling this was another horrifying tale from his infancy.

"You were maybe fifteen months or something, and um, a little backed up? Not that I was complaining, because kid, changing your pants was no picnic." Danny twacked him softly across the seat. "But we went up to Communion, and Father McMurray always gave you a little blessing. Well, he said Amen, and kid, you crapped yourself spectacularly. Then you just gave this little 'Oh!' and went to sleep. Me, Erin, and Joey got sent out to the car because we pretty much lost it once we got back to the pew, and we thought we were gonna get it once we got home. But, uh, Dad thought the whole thing was hilarious. So when I said it was the Crap Heard 'Round St. Brendan's, Ma wanted to murder me, but Dad laughed so hard he wheezed."

"Only this week it was a different kind of prayer," Erin snickered.

Jamie felt himself grin in response. "You're both horrible people. I was clearly not compos mentis yesterday."

"I have never heard a kid crap themselves that loudly before, kid, and I don't think I ever will again." Danny and Erin were off again.

"And that  _ fart. _ " Erin squeaked. "Oh God, it just…"

Jamie joined in the laughter again. "The whole Mass…"

"And the bra on Deacon Tremore's velcro…" Danny gasped. 

Jamie leaned on Danny, helped support Erin, and tried not to howl too loudly. They'd already been sent to wait bt the car. They didn't need Dad to leave Mass early, too.


	4. Dad Radar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Reagan always knows when something is wrong. Even when he's in a different city.
> 
> Or, the time Jamie got tangled up in a Boston PD case.
> 
> (Or, what happens when you watch Rizzoli and Isles after watching Blue Bloods)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this, Harvard and BCU both exist. Since there are small numbers of Sub students, the two universities share a Sub only dorm.
> 
> Also, I wanted to post this two weeks ago. The Not Flu Virus from Hell had other ideas.

"Um, before you take my name and stuff, she barfed on my pants."

The young patrol officer startled, bobbling his breathalyzer after taking the reading, and stared for a minute.

"The girl who--"

"Chloe," Jamie supplied. "And yeah. I tried to help, and she barfed on me. Um, the EMTs took the cup she was drinking out of for the hospital lab, and the detectives seemed annoyed. So, yeah."

"Yeah. Jan...uh, Detective Rizzoli'll want to talk to you. Hey Rizzoli!" He raised his voice over the complaining students and waggled his breathalyzer with a pleading look.

Jamie heard a couple of the other officers comment...stupid crap about subs that Danny would've been all over them for in, like, two minutes. A tall woman swaggered over, shoving her hair out of the way. She reminded him a little of Curatola, the detective Danny'd worked with a couple of times, only way more of a Domme, and Jackie was no slouch in the dominance department.

"Yeah, Frankie, what is it? You get the buttons confused?"

Her voice was husky, but Jamie knew the tone--pure affectionate teasing with no cruel edge. Siblings, probably?

"Nah, I didn't want to yell across the room. This is the kid who...wait, did you call it in?" Officer Rizzoli turned to Jamie.

"Yes, Officer. Chloe was drinking something when she went down. I was close, so I snagged the cup and tried to help her. And, um, called 911." Jamie fidgeted under the detective's scrutiny.

"Huh, good work, kid." Jane tipped her head to look at the kid. Something familiar about him.

"EMTs took the cup, but I made sure she barfed on my pants." And hadn't that been gross. They still stuck clammily to his shins, smelling like bile and ick. Mom was going to flip about having to replace his jeans again.

"Made sure?" Jane asked.

"It's evidence, right?" Jamie couldn't quite help the defensive edge to his voice. "My brother said it's best to have backup."

"Cop family?" Jane quirked a grin at him. "Frankie, run him back to the station. See if the MEs have extra scrubs we can lend him, take the jeans, socks, and sneakers as evidence, and park him at my desk before you call his parents. If he's over eighteen I'll eat your hat."

"Um?" Jamie twitched when both Rizzolis turned to him. "There's something in my wallet you should see? Can I get it out?"

"Sure, kid." Jane watched while he slowly reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Definitely a cop family with how slowly he moved. Someone trained him. He handed over his i.d. and a bunch of cards.

Jamie tried not to turn red as the detective went through the courtesy cards from his wallet. And the 'if found return to' card Jack and Linda slipped in. It had Jack's information on one side and Linda's on the other. That, combined with the cards from Dad, Danny, and Joe, and his license with the big 'S' on it, had Detective Rizzoli groaning. Especially when she got to his DoR card.

"Okay, Frankie," Jane thought quickly. "Take the kid back. I'll call his dad and explain the situation. Sit with him until I get back, okay?"

"Sure thing," Frankie nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him. You want his pants, still?"

"Get them to the lab. Kid, you eat dinner?"

"No, detective. They had cats they let on all the tables." Jamie couldn't help but wrinkle his nose. He liked cats, just not all over his pizza.

"Get him something to eat, too, Frankie." Jane handed over a couple of twenties. She wasn't letting the NYPD Commissioner's baby starve. At least he wasn't like some of the punks they dealt with. Apparently his family actually taught him manners.

"If you use my phone, Dad'll definitely answer. He always picks up for me. And if you can't get him or Danny, Linda's your next best bet." Jamie offered up his cell phone. "They're all on speed dial."

"Not your mom?" Jane took the phone. At least someone was trying to make her job easier.

"She's sick," Jamie looked down, fidgeting with his shirt cuffs. "Cancer. She's probably asleep by now."

"I'm sorry. Officer Rizzoli'll get you back, okay? Your parents know you were out tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am. I thought it was a department thing...and Dad and Danny were both okay with it. Dad might get annoyed that it wasn't what I thought, but no one should be mad." Jamie couldn't help but fidget under her gaze.

"Thanks, kid. You do what Officer Rizzoli asks, okay?"

It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And make sure he's at my desk, Frankie. We'll have some questions after we get permission from the family."

"Sure thing, Detective," Frankie took the kid by his shoulder and guided him out.

The drive back to the station was quiet, which Jamie was thankful for. He didn't really like parties like that, but Katie seemed so sure someone was following her. But the quiet was nice after the noise and worry. The chirp of a cell phone cut through the car, and Jamie jumped.

"I gotta take this, but we'll get you back, quick. Hey Ma…"

The officer shoved his phone between his shoulder and his ear, sounding resigned.

"No...no, Ma, Janie won't answer right now. Yeah, she got called out. Not sure what for exactly, but she...no, Ma, it wasn't dangerous. Look, I gotta bring someone back to the...no, I'm not booking anyone. A witness, Ma. I gotta get evidence logged too, you know? And dinner for him...no, no Ma...uh, probably seventeen or something. Janie gave me cash and she can get...no. Ma, really. Hang on. Hey, kid, you like gnocchi?"

"Um, yes?" Jamie wasn't quite sure what to make of the question.

"Yes, Ma, he does. What? No, Ma, come on. Jane's gonna spit bricks, Ma. No...no, I'm not saying it's not good...Ma, come on, your gnocchi is the best. Fine, fine, Ma, but you explain to Janie, okay? Okay. I love you too. Bye."

He hung up, sighing as he pulled into the parking garage.

"Ma's gonna bring some dinner down for you. Says you can't feed teenagers crap all the time."

"That's really nice of her." Jamie fiddled with his cuff while Officer Rizzoli parked.

"That's my Ma. She feeds people, and her food...it's really good. You get much Italian, last name like Reagan?" Frankie escorted the kid down to evidence first.

"My sister-in-law was a Martelli before she married my brother. And pretty much everyone in Brooklyn has a red sauce recipe...even the Irish." Jamie managed a smile. "Arthur Avenue is the best, though. Grandpa gets bread there most weekends since he's retired now."

Rizzoli and the techs walked him through the evidence collection process, and let him rinse his legs off before he redressed in borrowed scrub pants and socks. Feeling much cleaner, Jamie trailed Officer Rizzoli up to Homicide. He quickly found himself parked in the chair next to Detective Rizzoli's desk. Officer Rizzoli set a bottle of water and a cup of hot chocolate next to him.

"It's kinda cold out, and you didn't have to get involved tonight. You feeling okay?"

"I'm okay, thanks." He sipped at the hot chocolate, thankful for something to do with his hands. They weren't exactly shaking, but his brain kept replaying that parts of the evening that could have gone horribly wrong.

He was just happy that everyone was too busy panicking to notice the dweeby teenager snatch Chloe's cup up before it all spilled and tuck it between his knees. And that no one strenuously objected to him calling 911.

"Adrenaline wearing off?" Frankie asked quietly.

"I keep seeing Chloe go down...just…" he ended his sentence with a shiver.

"I can imagine, kid," Frankie looked up sharply. "Oh, hey, Ma's here."

Jamie set his drink down on the desk and stood as a woman bustled over. She was about his mother's age, probably, with light brown hair and a sweet smile.

"You must be the witness. You okay, honey? Frankie, he's okay, right?" She didn't pause between the two questions. And he knew where Detective Rizzoli got her husky voice.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Rizzoli, really." Jamie managed a smile.

"Well, I brought dinner for you and Frankie, and Janie and Detective Korsak when they get in. Are your parents coming?" She set down two large bags and started extracting containers.

"They're in New York. Dad's supposed to pick me up for break tomorrow morning." Jamie took the container Mrs. Rizzoli handed him.

"Janie...uh, Detective Rizzoli is calling them, Ma." No way did he want Janie smacking him for calling her Janie (period, but especially at work).

"I'm at Harvard," Jamie supplied, taking an appreciative sniff as he opened the container. Delicate browned butter and sage greeted him. "This smells amazing. Thank you for bringing dinner."

"Harvard, goodness! All alone? And it's no trouble. You eat your dinner."

He knew she meant well, but he was pretty sick of the entire BPD looking at him like he was nuts. Or in need of a keeper. His parents trusted him on his own in Boston for a reason.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." He took the fork she held out.

"And such nice manners, honey. Your parents must be so proud of you."

She was warm and kind, and she looked like she wanted to hug him. She reminded him of a slightly louder and Italian version of his mom.

"We're very proud of him."

Jamie whipped around at his dad's voice, careful not to spill his dinner. There was Dad, towering over the detectives as he crossed the squad room. But how?

"Dad?" Jamie squeaked. "How...what...you're…"

"He's your…? Oh...oh!" Mrs. Rizzoli had the same face Frankie did when he worked something out. "No wonder you didn't say anything about who..."

"We tried to keep names out of it, sir." Detective Rizzoli looked like she wanted to personally eject her mother. "Ma, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you dinner money, and making sure no one is feeding crap to a kid who did the right thing. Or I'm guessing he did, anyway. And I brought enough for you and Frankie and Korsak, and there's an extra if you're hungry, Commissioner."

Jamie bit his lip. He didn't think Dad was quite ready for Mrs. Rizzoli. Especially not after driving to Boston. But evidently good manners won out.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli." He accepted a container and the chair Korsak rolled over for him.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Your father was complaining that I left. Janie, you bring my containers back on Sunday. And Frankie, you be careful. Janie, give my number to the Commissioner." Mrs. Rizzoli turned to him. "If you ever need someone to check in on him, you just call and ask for Angela."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli. I think that will make my wife much more comfortable."

"Thank you for dinner ma'am." Jamie added as she gathered up her bag and her purse.

"You're welcome, honey. You be careful, huh?" She pressed her hand to his shoulder briefly.

"I will. Thank you. Mom will appreciate…"

"I'd wanna know there was someone else looking out for my kids, so it isn't any trouble. Janie, don't forget my containers."

With that, Mrs. Rizzoli departed.

"I gotta get back on patrol, Jane." Officer Rizzoli picked up his own container and scooted. "See you Sunday."

Jamie pushed the gnocchi around in his container. He was hungry, but he knew what came next. The questions. His hands shook a little at the thought. Dad put a hand on the back of his neck, cupping the back of his head for just a minute. It was the 'if I hug you now, I'm not going to stop and you'll probably be embarrassed' gesture.

"You're all right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm okay. Everyone's been really good." Jamie bit his lip.

"We're just thankful that Jamie had the presence of mind to preserve evidence." Detective Rizzoli cut in. "Without the cup and his jeans, we'd probably have lost Chloe. We lost two CIs last week."

"She's okay?" Jamie nibbled at his dinner before giving up on eating. He put the lid on it and set it on the desk.

"She will be. Can you take me through the evening? You went with someone?" Detective Rizzoli pushed her dinner over so she could lean against her desk.

"I went with Katie...Katie Winston. She told me it was a departmental thing. She's studying Chemistry at BCU. I only went because she said she thought someone was following her last week. And that we'd be back early. I should have left when we got there, but I was worried about her. I kind of hung back? No one really notices you if you're quiet, you know?"

Dad moved his hand down to rest on his shoulder. Just having him there let Jamie calm down, his presence a solid bulwark against panic. It could have gone really, really badly.

"Did you see anyone drinking, anything like that?"

"Pretty much everyone," Jamie answered. "And there were a few passing around baggies. I didn't see what was in it, not clearly. Um, Chloe was in a group with a bunch of the guys, and I think it was Dave, maybe, who handed her the drink right before she dropped."

"Do you know Dave's last name?"

"No, Detective, I'm sorry. He was from BCU, too. I think someone said he was studying Chemistry. White guy with matted hair and gauged ears," Jamie continued. "I edged in when Chloe collapsed and got her on her side with my jacket under her head. I picked up her cup and tucked it between my knees so no one would see, and called 911. She, um, she started getting sick, so I got my leg close, you know, in case the cup didn't help. Everyone else was either panicking or running, and I don't think they really noticed me. Chloe was really nice to everyone on our floor. We went to her more than Creepy Andy."

"Who's Creepy Andy?" Jane asked.

"The RA. He...no one actually trusts him." Jamie gripped his hands together in his lap as Dad's and tightened on his shoulder. With Mom sick, he maybe hadn't mentioned Andy. To anyone.

"We'll discuss that later, Jamie," Frank tried not to sigh. This was reminding him all too much of the second Prospect Park Incident.

"Okay. So you didn't see what was being handed around? A powder, something green?" Jane pressed.

"It wasn't green. Maybe a powder? I didn't really see much beyond the handoff," Jamie shrugged.

"You noticed the handoff, though?"

"The Statute Game?" Frank let himself sigh. His kids, honestly.

"Is that something BPD should know about?" Jane suppressed a snicker at the Commissioner's face. They'd heard some of the stories even in Boston.

"When my middle son was studying for some of his Academy exams, he was having issues remembering codes and statutes. Danny and Jamie came up with a game to help. They played it mostly on park benches," Frank explained.

"Winner got to pick what we had for lunch." Jamie picked up where his dad left off. "With Danny's preferences, it worked out best if Joey or I won."

"Sounds better than flashcards." Jane kept her comment light. "We might need to be in touch again, but we'll call your parents first if we have more questions, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Detective Rizzoli." Jamie watched as she stacked his container with another and slotted them into a bag she yanked out of her desk drawer. She dropped forks and napkins in after.

"Thank you for keeping Jamie's name quiet. We're trying to give everyone as much privacy as possible, still." Frank stood, offering his hand to Detective Rizzoli. She had the same barely leashed energy as Danny, but he liked her and appreciated her gentle handling of Jamie.

"We'll keep his name out of it. Oh, and here," she handed back Jamie's cell phone. "It made my life a little easier, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Jamie was interrupted by a huge yawn, the excitement of the evening catching up with him.

"On that note, I'm going to get Jamie to my hotel. Thank you again, Detective Rizzoli." Frank tucked Jamie close with an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you. We have a good chance of cracking this one, now. Korsak or I'll be in touch." Jane handed off their dinner and watched as they left.

Frank led Jamie out of the squad room and to the elevator. Jamie slumped against him, completely exhausted now that he could let someone else be in charge. Frank kept him upright, resisting the urge to carry him out to the waiting SUV. Even with a little more height, he was still small and light enough. But Jamie kept his feet under him, letting his Dad do the steering.

* * *

 

Jamie didn't really come completely awake again until they were in Dad's hotel room. He'd mostly just slumped into Dad's side, the aftermath of the adrenaline rush stealing all his energy. Dad shut the door, dropped the bags, and pulled him into the hug Jamie'd wanted all evening. He snuggled in, sighing happily, and let himself be held safe.

"Shower, dinner, and bed." Frank decided finally, gently swatting Jamie toward the bathroom. "I'll put pajamas on the counter for you."

"'Kay, Dad," Jamie murmured, heading for the bathroom after taking his shower kit from the bag. "Dad?"

"Yes, peanut?" Frank paused in going through the overnight bag he'd packed for Jamie. He'd already found Joe's hoodie, one of Danny's sleep shirts, and Jack's sweatshirt. And a pair of socks Mary had knitted. It would be a wonder if he found anything he'd actually packed.

"Am I in trouble? For, um, for not leaving when I saw people drinking?" Jamie fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he waited in the bathroom doorway.

"No, Jamie. You were worried about your friend. You made a good judgment call tonight, and that shows how right your mother and I are to trust you. I'm proud of you." Frank chose his words carefully.

"Thanks Dad," Jamie smiled brightly.

"Go on and shower, peanut. You're worn out and you need to eat before you fall over," Frank ordered gently. "If you're quick, there _might_ be dessert waiting for you."

"Danny would call that spoiling!" Jamie called from the bathroom.

"Danny isn't here, and he isn't the boss of us," Frank chuckled as he heard the water go on. Jamie deserved a little spoiling, and a good night's sleep


	5. Bunnies

Jamie frowned down at the little sneaker sitting between his feet and poked at the laces. He'd tried and tried, but he couldn't remember. Danny spent lots and lots of time with him, just yesterday, and he couldn't remember. And he didn't want Danny to be mad at him for forgetting. And he thought maybe Mommy thought he needed to be bigger, because she got him the laced sneakers, not the velcro ones.

And Danny was gonna be mad, because Danny was mad about everything everywhere right now, but especially math. He didn't like how mad everyone felt. Daddy kept growling at Danny, and Danny sassed back.

He sighed and bent over is shoe again. He knew there were bunnies involved, and he liked bunnies. He wiggled his nose a little, but that didn't help, either. He could make loops, but he couldn't make them go right into a bow. He bit his lip, sighing. 

"God dammit, Squeak!" Danny hissed, trying to catch his balance. "What the hell are you doing sitting at the bottom of the stairs like that? Are you trying to get hurt?"

Jamie stared up at Danny and felt his eyes get all wet. His lip wobbled, and he just flopped over on top of his shoe and wailed. 

Danny  _ knew! _ He knew and he was mad and...and…

"Daniel Fitzgerald Henry, what did you do to your brother?" Mary walked into the foyer at the commotion. "I said to get your books and get to work, not to torment the baby."

"I didn't do anything!" Danny answered. "I maybe yelled a little because I almost stepped on him, but I didn't even touch him, I swear!"

"Fine." Mary sighed. "Take your books into the dining room and set up where I can keep an eye on you."

"But Jamie…" Danny trailed off.

"You let me worry about Jamie. Start working." 

Jamie sobbed harder as she snapped at Danny and Mary sighed again. She really didn't need a...well, it wasn't really a tantrum, was it? Whatever it was, she didn't need it. Not after forty-five minutes on the phone discussing bunting for St. Brendan's Christmas concert. 

Jamie stayed where he was so no one could see his sneaker. If they couldn't see, then they wouldn't know for sure. He coughed on a sob, even sadder thinking about how disappointed everyone would be that he was stupid.

"Jamie-bug, what's the matter?" Mary settled on the floor next to her wailing youngest, worried. It wasn't like him to howl like that over nothing. "Can you use your words right now?" 

Jamie just wailed. Everyone felt mad and he didn't want them to be!

"Okay, bug, you just let it all out. It's just you, me, and Danny at home. Can Mommy rub your back?" 

Jamie managed a nod through his tears. Mommy rubbed her hand slowly up and down his back. Maybe she wasn't too mad? But everyone had been mad lately--Daddy and Danny especially with each other. It made his tummy hurt.

"There's been a lot of big feelings lately, hmm?" Mary hazarded a guess.

Jamie nodded, his tears slowing. "An' I couldn't make the bunnies go!"

"You couldn't...Jamie-bug, what are you talking about?" Mary waited for any kind of answer.

Jamie sat up and held out his shoe, wiping at his cheeks with his other hand. "Bunnies, Mommy. Danny showed me last night."

"Oh, baby bug," Mary sighed and lifted him into her lap. She'd let her hair down earlier, at the thirtieth minute of bunting, and it curtained around Jamie. "You're only four, Jamie. I don't think Danny thought you'd get it after just once."

"But Erin and Joey only had to show me how to hold a pencil once!" Jamie snuggled into Mommy's hug. 

"Well, yes, but shoelaces are hard, honey. We don't expect you to tie your own all the time until you're five or six." Mary explained, trying for patience. All that over shoelaces?

"But you got me tie sneakers." Jamie poked at the offending shoe with his toes. 

"They didn't have the velcro ones, bug, and you needed new shoes. Your feet keep growing." Mary tickled his toes and Jamie giggled. 

"I thought I had to be big like Joey." Jamie leaned against Mommy's shoulder. Things didn't seem  _ so _ bad after a hug. 

"Nope," Mary made her p pop. "You get to be our little bug for a while yet. And it looks pretty cute when you have the same shoes as Danny."

"Maaaaa!" Danny complained from the dining room.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, your brother is never cute." Mary whispered loudly.

Jamie giggled again at how serious Mommy sounded. 

"Oh, come on!" Danny thumped something on the table.

"Danny, did you think Jamie would be able to tie his own shoes after you showed him?" Mary stood, settling Jamie onto her hip. 

Jame swung his feet. He was probably too big to be carried, but everytime he said so someone just messed up his hair. And anyway, they were going into the dining room to Danny. 

"What?" Danny looked up from his work. "Of course not. You and Dad practiced it a lot with me. You just looked interested, Squeak."

"Oh." Jamie hid his face against Mommy's shoulder. "You're not mad?"

"No, kid, I'm not mad. Ma, can I?"

Jamie let Mommy hand him over to Danny. Even hugs hadn't helped Danny's mood lately, not like they usually did. Jamie cuddled close.

"Got frustrated, huh?" Danny asked, swaying a little.

"Yeah. And you and Daddy have been really mad at each other. It makes my tummy hurt." Jamie rubbed his cheek against Danny's shoulder.

"It makes your…" Mary trailed off. "Oh, hmm."

"What's that, Ma?" Danny bounced Jamie just to hear him giggle. 

"Oh, nothing, honey. Danny, how's your Algebra? I never even asked this afternoon." Mary brushed her hand over Danny's short hair, patting his cheek. 

"Mrs. D'Angelo let me retake the tests I flunked. I um. I have a B average now." Danny felt his cheeks heat and pretended to nibble on Jamie's head. Silly, but it made the kid laugh.

"Danny, that's wonderful!" Mary hugged Danny despite it squishing Jamie. 

"Maaa!" Danny groaned. 

"Oh, I know, my Danny is too big for Mom-hugs, hmm?" Mary teased. 

"Thanks, Ma." Danny stooped a little to rest his forehead on her shoulder. "I worked really hard."

"Which is exactly what I'm going to tell your father, because you're putting your books away and the three of us are going to make dessert for tonight." Mary released Danny and plucked Jamie from his arms.

"But Dad said…" Danny started.

"I will deal with your father, Danny." Mary promised. "You deserve some fun tonight. Go on with your books."

Danny went, leaving Mary with Jamie. "Now, my Jamie-bug, what should we make?"

"Chocolate?" Jamie asked. "Danny really likes chocolate."

The difference between Jamie with an out-of-sorts Danny in the house and a Jamie with a happier Danny around...well, Mary hoped she knew what she was looking at.

"And so do you, and Erin, and Joey." Mary bopped his nose.

"And Daddy. Daddy likes your brownies best, Mommy." Jamie played with some of her soft hair. If they were baking, she'd tie it up again, and it was so pretty.

"Only if they have frosting, Ma." Danny skidded into the kitchen on sock feet. 

"You think those muscles are up to frosting, Danny?" Mary settled Jamie on the counter and poked Danny's bicep. 

Jamie's giggles set the tone for the early Winter evening.

* * *

"Mary, where's Daniel?" Frank asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"Why hello Frank. Yes, I had a lovely afternoon. Thank you so much for asking." Mary leaned in the doorway to the dining room and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Frank stopped, resting his hands on the back of one of the dining room chairs, and closed his eyes for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Mary. It's been a hell of a day, and I told Danny--"

"Danny is excavating Jamie from under about six inches of frosting right now, which is exactly what I asked him to do. His homework is done enough for a Friday afternoon, and he brought his Algebra average up to a B. And you, Frank, are going to get the bug out of your butt before he stops talking to you entirely."

"Come again?" Frank blinked. 

"I don't care what problem you have with Danny's grades--"

"He  _ lied _ right to our faces--"

"And he's been spanked for that and grounded for the last two months. Enough, Frank. He's more than done the time. He's going to resent us instead of learning something if you keep this up." Mary didn't really care that she was lecturing. "And the two of you are upsetting Jamie."

"What?" He'd felt a day late and a dollar short all day, and this wasn't helping.

"Jamie, Frank, our youngest?" Mary raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, Daddy and Danny fighting feels like when David kicked the yellowjacket nest last summer and it makes his tummy hurt."

"Do you think…" Frank trailed off. He knew where he'd heard that sort of thing before.

"I think it's always been there and he finally has enough words to talk about it." Mary crossed to Frank, pulling his hands off the chair and him into her arms.

"That's going to make so many things harder for him." Frank murmured into her hair.

"Maybe," Mary sighed. "We're going to have to be very careful talking to him about things, if he's as sensitive as I think. He melted down today thinking that Danny would be mad he couldn't tie his shoes after one practice."

"A lot like Uncle Matty." Frank felt the tension bleed out of his shoulders, felt his jaw loosen up now that he was home. Jamie classing as a Brat once he got older made sense. 

"Hopefully a little more interested in following the rules." Mary went up on her toes to kiss him.

"Hopefully." Frank agreed. He remembered Matty's teenage years.

"Why don't you go up and get changed." Mary kissed him once more before pulling away. "You can think about something fun you and Danny can do tomorrow, too. Put things right with him." 

"Hmm?" Frank paused in peeling out of his suit coat. 

"Take him to the range or play basketball or something, Frank. Just, spend some time with him and tell him you're proud of his hard work." Mary took his jacket, finding the pull in the cuff immediately. "I'll fix this up for you tonight."

"Mary," Frank started.

"I don't care, Frank. Danny won't say it, but you being so cold right now is hurting him. And two months grounded is plenty. Fix things with him. Tonight."

"Yes, Mary." He knew that tone, and wouldn't argue with it. "I'll talk to him once Jamie's out of the bath."

"Good. You know he was just afraid you'd be disappointed." 

"I know," Frank sighed. "We'll go to the range tomorrow. I think he'll like that."

"Thank you, Frank. Go and shower, hmm? We have pot roast for dinner and frosted brownies for dessert." Mary gave him a little shove toward the stairs. Not that she could move him if he didn't want to, but it made him laugh. 

Frank paused by the foot of the stairs. Mary stood in the dining room holding his jacket and frowning at the cuff. The lamplight hit her dark hair, loose down her back, and he didn't think she'd ever looked lovelier. Feeling suddenly energized, he went upstairs and poked his head into the hall bathroom.

Jamie and Danny froze, clearly in the middle of building a bubble beard on Jamie. Frank cursed himself seeing both boys look suddenly nervous. Had he been that much of a bear lately?

"Danny, Mom told me about your Algebra. Good work, son. I'm proud of you." The look on Danny's face, that shyly pleased smile, made the lecture from Mary worth it. "And I hear someone is trying out shoelaces, hmm?"

"They're hard, Daddy!" Jamie piped up.

"I know, peanut. We'll keep working on them, okay?" 

"Okay." Jamie beamed at him.

"And Danny, we'll talk more after bath time, but you're paroled, son. Just hold tomorrow for your old man, hmm?"

It was Danny's turn to beam. "Sure thing, Pop."

"See you two downstairs. A little bird told me we had brownies for dessert."

He left his boys to their splashing and went down the hall whistling. 

_ For it was Mary, Mary _

_ Long before the fashions came _

_ And there is something there _

_ That sounds so square _

_ It's a grand old name _

**Author's Note:**

> Frank is reading The Story of Rome by Mary Macgregor at the end.


End file.
